The Wizard Of OzOUR VERSION!
by Alexia Akurei
Summary: Final Fantasy 7 meets Gundam Wing meets Buffy the Vampire Slayer in the Land of Oz...I was hyper writing this so.
1. Be scared...Be VERY VERY scared

The Wizard of OZ (OUR VERSION!!!!!)  
  
Warning: These characters are not mine and plus this story might be waaaaaaaaaaaay ooc because we were all hyper writing this and IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT THEN WHY THE HELL ARE YOU READIJNG THIS?!?!??!!  
  
Rated R for language, suggestive themes, violence, comic humor, and use of tobacco and alchohal.  
  
Once apon a time, in the the land of Oz, the witch of the west and east came back alive. But this time however, there is no Dorothey to stop them…. But… unforchanitly … very strange three groups are brought together to stop these people. Now our story begins….  
  
Xander: Oh look flys….  
  
Buffy: huh?  
  
::Buffy Cordillia, Giles, Willow, Spike, Xander, Oz, Angel, Riley, Tara. Dawn, Drusillia, Harmony are swept up into a tornado and brought to OZ::  
  
All: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
::somewhere else in time::  
  
Yuffie: If your drunk and you know it clap your hands! ::clap clap::  
  
Tifa: I know I'm the bartender and all but PLEASE don't abuse the privlage of my drinking habits!!!!  
  
Cloud: ::sighs::  
  
Vincent: ::shoots the roof down::  
  
Cid: !!@$@!#%@#%)* VINCENT!!!!!  
  
Cloud: So this is what happens when the calm guy with the gun gets drunk…  
  
::Cloud, Tifa, Aeris, Red XIII, Cid, Yuffie, Vincent, and Barret are all swept up in the tornado (mwhahaha Caith Sith doesn't go because I don't like him/her/it)::  
  
:: at a bar in L2 colony::  
  
Duo: we should play the I never game  
  
Heero: yeah yeah yeah!  
  
Sally Poe: okay I'm good at this game  
  
Trowa: I never tried to kill Relena  
  
::everyone drinks including Relena::  
  
Relena: … wait I think I wasn't sopposed to drink… … … … ::passes out::  
  
Duo: ::looks at Relena and shrugs:: o-well ::big grin::  
  
Noin: leans over the bar and throws – up  
  
Quatre: how nice… ::isn't drunk just high::  
  
WuFei: I never thought anything an injustice of the peace  
  
::Doroty and Sally Poe drinks::  
  
::Dorothy, Sally Poe, Noin, Relena, Treize, Zechs, Quatre, Trowa, WuFei, Heero, Duo are all swept up into the tornado::  
  
Duo: I'v never been swept up into a tornado::  
  
::everyone drinks::  
  
((this is probably one of my suckyest fics, sry I was really high…on sugar of course (, I don't member to rules to I never, I don't member if u drink if u did something or u didn't, I know that u say I never if u did, but I'm making up my own rules, u drink if u did that, I think that's how the rules went, did that make any sense at all?))  
  
They all arrive in the wonderful land of Oz where they're all met by the muchincins.  
  
  
  
Xander: Hey these people all little I wonder if they have other little things  
  
Willow: XANDER!  
  
Buffy: XANDER!  
  
Cordillia:: That's sexy ::gropes Xander::  
  
Xander: oh yeah  
  
::Buffy and Willow start to too::  
  
Xander: ::Wakes up::  
  
Buffy: Are you ok? When we fell you were knocked out  
  
Xander: Hey these people are little I wonder if they have other little things  
  
Buffy Willow and Cordillia: ::roll eyes::  
  
Spike: ::wraps an arm around Buffy::  
  
Buffy: ::smiles a bit:  
  
Angel: ::rolls eyes::  
  
Riley: ::rolls eyes::  
  
Cordillia: ::walks in between Angel and Riley and grabs on arm from each::  
  
Xander: ::looks at Anya::  
  
Willow: ::smiles at Oz::  
  
Tara: ::frowns a bit::  
  
Oz: Hey we can all be one big happy family  
  
Buffy: ::snuggles up to Spike::  
  
::gundam wing people go bang and fall::  
  
::Trowa and Duo land on top of Buffy and Spike, anime sweat drop::  
  
Spike: Oh Bloody Hell  
  
Duo: umm… sry x.x  
  
Trowa: ::blink blink::  
  
::Duo and Trowa get up off of Spike and Buffy::  
  
WuFei: ::lands on sword:: injus…owwy…I think I landed on my sword…  
  
Heero: ::eats dirt::  
  
Buffy: ::looks up at Spike who ended up falling on her:: Hey there  
  
Spike: ::looks at her with the eyes he gets when he gets an idea::  
  
Buffy: ::pushes him off:: not now William  
  
Spike: Don't call me that in public  
  
Buffy: fine fine ::smiles:: chip head  
  
Quatre: ::eats dirt next to Heero::  
  
::all the rest ppl from gw also eat dirt or land on swords or guns or knifes or daggers or umm… beer bottles or um or um or um or um….Zechs lands on a tree branch w/ legs spread::  
  
Zechs: owww ::goes cross eyed::  
  
The Final Fantasy people come in but with a sorta weird entrence….  
  
Yuffie: AHHH! THE SKY IS FALLING!!!!  
  
Cid: DUMB ASS BITCH!!! NO WE ARE FALLING!!!!  
  
Tifa: ::Holding on to Cloud:: AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Cloud: x.x  
  
Aeris: HE'S MINE!!!!!  
  
Tifa: NO MINE!!!!!!!  
  
Yuffie: NOOOOOOOOO M INE!!!!!!  
  
Noin: no mine! Wait… who are we talking about?  
  
Sally Poe: no u $2 whore there mine ::bitchslaps Noin::  
  
Heero: ::sits up:: cat fight!!!  
  
Tara: ::frowns lightly::  
  
Cloud: GO TO HELL ALL OF YOU!!! Except Tifa and Aeris…  
  
Aeris: YOUR CHEATING ON ME AGAIN??!!! DON'T TELL ME YOU WENT ON ANOTHER DATE WITH CORNO AGAIN!!!!!!!  
  
Spike: I tried to send everyone one to hell once, but this babe stopped me. ::smiles:; in that sexy way that she does everything.  
  
Buffy: Spike hush.  
  
Cid: AHHH!!!! SHES CUTE!!!!  
  
Tifa: x.x  
  
::everyone hears this loud bang all the sudden and there to look where it came from, Sally Poe and Noin have "accidently" shot Relena, everyone stares::  
  
Sally Poe and Noin: what? She was yelling for peace  
  
Willow: ::heals Relena::  
  
Heero: y the fuck did u do that bitch? ::was directed towards Willow, pulls out gun and points it at Willow:: omae o koursu  
  
WuFei: injustice! Be nice ((don't ask))  
  
Trize: x.x  
  
Lolly Pop Kin: We represtent the lollipop kin the lollipop kin and in the name of the lollipop kin we wish to welceome you to munschin lan….  
  
Heero: ::pulls out granade ((I know that's spelt wrong don't yell at me!)) and blows up the lollipop kin::  
  
::everyone stares at him and Duo starts yelling for joy::  
  
Heero: what? They were getting annoying…  
  
Harmony: That is so sexy ::walks over to Heero:; Shoot me.  
  
Heero: ::shoots Harmony:: ((sry couldn't resist))  
  
Everyone else: x.x  
  
Harmony: That was sexy! ::smiles and shows fangs::  
  
Vincent: ::Blinks::  
  
Cloud: ::they eventually fall to the ground:: oww anyway….  
  
Tifa: Ding Dong! The witch is dead!  
  
Witch of the West: No I'm not…  
  
Cid: ahhh shit….  
  
Aeris: holy crap……  
  
Duo: Heero can fix that ::big grin::  
  
Heero: ::throws convently appearing bucket of water on the witch:: wow… that worked well  
  
Yuffie: YAY!!!!  
  
Witch of the East: MWAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Tifa: AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! ::summons her water materia::  
  
Withc of the East: IM MELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLTTTTTTTTINNNNNNNNNG!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Trize: no ur not…  
  
::all of the Buffy characters but Buffy and Spike disappear::  
  
Buffy: ….? Maybe we were sent here to stop the evil and a bunch of it's gone so now a bunch of them are gone  
  
Spike: makes sense to me ::whispers something in her ear::  
  
Buffy: Spike, not now.  
  
:: everyone from gw dissapaer cept Heero, Duo, Quatre, WuFei, and of course the silent never talking something very wrong w/ him belongs in a straight jacket more then Heero…Trowa::  
  
Quatre: um uh um uh um uh… what just happened?  
  
Trowa: ::is silent::  
  
Duo: isn't the road sopposed to be yellow? ::points to red brick road::  
  
Heero: I donno  
  
WuFei: injustice!  
  
Spike: Yummy  
  
Buffy: ::glares at Spike::  
  
::all the final fantasy people dissapear except Cloud, Tifa, and Aeris::  
  
Cloud: um….  
  
Tifa: DRINKS ANYONE?!?!?! ::brings out 20 bottles of the best wine in the world::  
  
Aeris: O.O!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Cloud:…….. ok….  
  
Tifa: Who's gonna be Dorothey anyway?….  
  
Buffy and Spike: ::blink and just start walking::  
  
Buffy: Hey sun no burn  
  
Spike: well this is just….neat  
  
Aeris: LOOK WHAT I BROUGHT!!!! ::somehow remembered to bring Cloud's Silk dress in that Town, wig, the perfume, etc.::  
  
Tifa: AGAIN?!?!?  
  
Cloud: no  
  
Aeris: ::hands him the stuff:: Go change now!!!!  
  
Cloud: Which house?  
  
Aeris: MUNCHIN HOUSE!!!  
  
Spike: Hey Buffy do you skip ::smiles with that smile he gets when he's thinking about things like that::  
  
Heero, Quatre, WuFei, Trowa, Duo: ::starts skipping down the yellow, now red brick road arm in arm, u can barly hear Quatre saying "but I wanted to wear the dress" and the others drag him along::  
  
Cloud: ::comes out of the house in his wig and dress::  
  
Tifa: ::jumps in the basket:: IM TOTO!!!  
  
Aeris: NO IM TOTO!!!  
  
Tifa: GO TO HELL IM TOTO  
  
Aeris: FINE!!!!!  
  
Cloud: ::runs down the road with tifa in his picknet basket:: WE ARE GONNA BE LATE!!!  
  
Aeris: WAIT UP!!!!!!!  
  
::everyone catches up w/ everyone else, links arms, and starts to sing:: were off to see the wizard the wonderful wizard of oz…  
  
Buffy: I can't believe I'm doing this.  
  
Spike: lets stop and make camp it's getting dark.  
  
Buffy:: good idea  
  
Spike: Bloody right  
  
:: they all stop for the night with c.a.t(convintly apeargin tents) ::  
  
~~ In Buffy and Spike's tent ~~  
  
Spike: ::smiles at Buffy:: Alone at last  
  
Buffy: Nu uh  
  
Spike: ::pout::  
  
Buffy: oh don't make that face  
  
Spike: Why not?  
  
Buffy: because  
  
Spike: ::smiles:: oh I see ::pouts::  
  
Buffy: I'm going to sleep  
  
Spike: But I might bite you  
  
Buffy: You wanna sleep outside?  
  
Spike: ::laughs:: no. I'm kidding love.  
  
Buffy: good.  
  
Spike and Buffy fall asleep in the same sleeping bag ( this was not made of 50 tv shows)  
  
::spike wakes up::  
  
Spike: ::wakes Buffy up:: lets go and leave these guys behind  
  
Buffy:; ::nods::  
  
::they both sneak out of camp and go on their way through the woods and on until the see a stranger in the middle of the path:  
  
~In Cloud, Tifa, and Aeris, tent~  
  
Tifa: But I wanna sleep by Cloud!  
  
Aeris: I'm dating him so I should sleep next to him!  
  
Tifa: NO ME!!  
  
Aeris: NO ME!!!  
  
Cloud: YOU GUYS!!!! I'LL SLEEP IN THE MIDDLE THEN!!!!  
  
Tifa: Fine ok…. BUT I WANT YOUR SLEEPING BAG!!!  
  
Aeris: NO I WANT IT!!!  
  
Tifa: IN YOUR DREAMS ANCENT!!!!  
  
Aeris: NO IN YOR DREAMS YOU WORTHLESS BISEXUAL BARTENDER!!!  
  
Tifa: IM NOT BI!!!!!  
  
Aeris: ARE TOOO!  
  
Tifa: ARE NOT!!!!!!!  
  
Cloud: SHUT UP!!!!!! CAN A MAN GET HIS SLEEP?!?!  
  
Aeris and Tifa: NOOOOO!!!!!!  
  
~In the Gundam Wing tent~  
  
::everyones asleep cept Duo who is talking and talking and talking and talking and talking and talking and talking to absoultly nothing and no one, all the sudden they hear a very loud "no in your dreams you worthless bisexual bartender" everyone wakes up"  
  
everyone: x.x  
  
Duo: ::gets up and walks over to FF7 tent:: umm… are u ppls okay?  
  
All of the sudden the strange materia thief somehow lands on top of Duo's head::  
  
Yuffie: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!??! WHAT AM I DOING HERE?!?!?!  
  
Duo: oww, could u get off now… ama  
  
Cloud: ::opens the tent:: Sorry….the girls are fighting again ::you hear Aeris and Tifa now yelling about if the sky is pink or purple::  
  
Yuffie: Stupid fags…  
  
Duo: x.x well that's dumb, everyone knows the sky is purple… ::goes back to his tent and finally sleeps, everyone else had already gone to sleep:: ((it's like two in the morning))  
  
Yuffie: ::shrugs and walks into the tent and quietly steals everyone's materia, money, food, etc. then quickly runs off::  
  
::all the sudden WuFei wakes up:: INJUSTICE!!!!!! ::falls back asleep::  
  
::all the sudden everyone in the ummm I think it's a camp, wakes up::  
  
Duo: ::turns to Quatre:: what was that?  
  
WuFei: injustice! ((sry had to do that) ::pulls out short sword::  
  
Quatre: ::takes out a jaguar knife::  
  
Heero: ::looks through a stack of about 50 (I'm undereggagerating its more like 100, its a really big backpack ^.^) diff. Weapons in his backpack till he finds a nice little hand gun::  
  
Everyone else in the tent: -.-'''''  
  
Duo: I want a gun, can I have a gun? Please?  
  
Heero: ::throws Duo a gun but forgot that the safty wasn't on::  
  
::big bang happens and there's a hole in the tent::  
  
Heero: ::looks as if he did nothing and starts to whistle:: hum de dum de dum…  
  
Everyone else: ……………………………………………………………………………..  
  
Meanwhile why Buffy and Spike  
  
Buffy: who are you?  
  
Man: Why the hell is everything so bright?  
  
Spike: What the bloody hell? It's 2 o' clock in the bloody morning! And I know bright! I'm a bloody vampire!  
  
Buffy: Spike calm  
  
Spike: I don't like this guy. He doesn't know what he's talking about.  
  
Sephiroth: You want me to destroy Earth again? I will! ::sighs:: ::pulls out his long 5 feet long sword::  
  
Spike: Bloody  
  
Buffy: oh please ::round house kicks the sword over 50ft::  
  
Spike: ::smiles:: She's a slayer  
  
Sephiroth: ::summons Fallen Angel::  
  
Spike: Oh bloody hell! ::dodage and throws buffy out of the way::  
  
Buffy: ::stands up:: Who are you? ::walks over to him and grabs him by the top of his shirt and slams him into a nerby tree::  
  
Sephiroth: ::disappears and reaperars behind her:: My name is not for you to know…Have you seen a man named Cloud anywhere?  
  
Spike: Cloud? Never heard of him  
  
Sephiroth: spikey blonde hair….?  
  
Spike: Bloody  
  
Buffy: Hmm even if I had seen him I wouldn't tell a monster like you about him ::with lighting speed she punches him in the face hard with her fist:: ::smiles::  
  
Spike: Buffy don't get into to much trouble ::Sits down to watch them with a smile::  
  
Sephiroth: ::Holds Buffy's fist:: don't try anything….. ::eyes flash red::  
  
Spike: Bloody  
  
Buffy: ::slams her fist up setting it free:: don't try what now? ::pulls out a stake::  
  
Spike: Bloody  
  
Sephiroth: I hate making deals but…I'll help you go wherever your going if you help me find Cloud.  
  
Spike: Hmm I donno what if we find this Cloud and decide we don't want you to hurt him.  
  
Buffy: If he's human you aren't touching him  
  
Spike: Bloody  
  
Sephiroth: :smiles his usall evil smile:: Don't worry…I wont.  
  
Spike: Bloody  
  
Buffy: All you just said was that you wouldn't touch him you might hurt him with other magic. I'm not stupid. I've been doing this stuff for a long time now. Ever seen the master of all vampires around lately? I hope not because I killed him. I could probably kill you too.  
  
Spike: The chic isn't foolin  
  
Sephiroth: I'm not a vampire…anyway…shall we go or not?  
  
Spike: Bloody  
  
Buffy: exscuse me?  
  
Spike: Bloody  
  
Sephiroth: On the… ::looks down at the road:: red brick road…. ::wondering why its not yellow but likes red better::  
  
Spike: ::licks a bit of the road and in that spot it's yellow: Yummy  
  
Buffy: Spike!  
  
Spike: Yes slayer?  
  
Buffy: Ugh chip brain  
  
Spike: hush  
  
Buffy: ::smiles at him::  
  
Spike: Bloody  
  
Sephiroth: ::sighs and thinks "They know absolutely nothing…."::  
  
Spike: You got a thing for my slayer? ::looks at Sephy::  
  
Sephiroth: No….. I never loved anyone nor will I ever…can we go already?!  
  
Spike: What don't you like about my slayer? She's great! What couldn't you like?  
  
Buffy: Spike…. ::walks over to him and sits down::  
  
Spike: Bloody  
  
~6:30 am~  
  
Tifa: ::Still fighting:: I'M STILL BEING TOTO!!!!  
  
Aeris: NO ME!!!!  
  
Cloud: -.-'''''  
  
Yuffie: Let me handle this… IF YOU DON'T SHUT THE HELL UP I'M GONNA BE TOTO!!! ::batters eyes lashes at Cloud::  
  
Cloud: Go to hell Yuffie…  
  
Yuffie: SEE!!!!!!! HE WANTS ME TO BE TOTO!!! ::jumps into the basket::  
  
Tifa and Aeris: ………………………………………  
  
Cloud: Fine…But just for today  
  
Tifa:…………..  
  
Aeris: I WANNA BE DOROTHEY!!!  
  
Tifa: NO ME!!!  
  
Aeris: BUT I'M THE ONLY ONE OTHER THEN CLOUD WHO IS WERING A DRESS!!!!  
  
Tifa: BUT YOUR HAIR IS UGLY YOU CANT BE HER!!!  
  
Aeris: LIKE YOU CAN TALK!!!!  
  
The real Dorothey comes… I'll be dorothey!  
  
Tifa: NO!!!! CLOUD IS MINE NOT YOURS!!! ::knocks her dead:: oops….Cloud did I Just use Final Heaven on her?  
  
Cloud: ::sighs:: yes tifa…..  
  
Tifa: COOL!!!! I KILLED THE WICKED WITCH OF THE WEST!!!  
  
Cloud: …..no that was Dorothty…..  
  
Aeris: No more Wizard of oz movies  
  
Yuffie: GOOD!!!! I HATE THAT MOVIE!!!  
  
Tifa: but…..but…. ::Cries:: THAT MOVIE WAS MY FAVORITE!!!!!!  
  
Cloud: I thought you said it was interview with the vampire….  
  
Aeris: YOU HAVE A THING FOR VINCENT?!?!?!?!?  
  
Tifa: NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! I'M TALKING ABOUT A MOVIE HERE!!!!  
  
Yuffie: Don't lie…I've seen Vincent and you too together….  
  
Tifa: ::Throws up:: don't remind me…. Anyway….. LETS GO!!!! IM DOROTHREY!!!!  
  
End Of Part 1………. 


	2. The End? Or has everyone gone insane?

The Wizard of Oz (OUR VERSION!!!!!) Part 2:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~ In the wood with Buffy, Spike, and Sethy:~~  
  
::Buffy and Spike are making out::  
  
Buffy: mmm William  
  
Sephiroth: lovers…. ::Sighs:: you two annoy me… ::disappears and teleports somewhere::  
  
Buffy: ::Shrugs::  
  
Sephiroth: ::appears behind them:: we need to get going…if not I'm going to get angry… ::has his sword again::  
  
Buffy: ok fine ::Stands up::  
  
Spike: ::stands up::  
  
They all go along the "red brick" road…..Meanwhile….  
  
  
  
::all GW characters get up out of the tent and go over to the 2nd tent which is Buffy and Spikes and sees that there not there…::  
  
all GW characters: ……………………………………………………………. ((I like dots, can u tell? Hehe))  
  
:: GW characters move on to FF7 tent where they hear a lot of arguing::  
  
Duo: wow, how did I know if we came over here we would hear arguing…  
  
Trowa: ::shrugs:: I donno  
  
Duo: ::looks at him like the idiot he is::  
  
Heero: ::opens up the tent door and looks in for Yuffie, Aeris, Cloud, and Tifa sees them arguing over who gets to be Toto among other stuff::  
  
Duo: surprise surprise  
  
Yuffie: ::drinking some sake::  
  
Tifa: GIVE ME SOME!!!!!  
  
Duo: I can fix this ::grabs the Sake and drinks it all down in 1 giant gulp:: OWW! HOLY SHIT!!! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!!!! ::runs around yelling his mouth on fire::  
  
WuFei: ::hands Duo hot tea::  
  
Duo: ::dosnt know its hot tea and drinks it:: OWW!!!!!!!!! ::attacks WuFei:: y the fuck did u do that? ::countinusly punches WuFei while screaming that his mouth is on fire::  
  
Yuffie: ::sighs:: Ahoka! Sodai gomi! …..DUO!!!! Och kunde koi!!! (TRANSLATION: Shame! Public humiliation! Duo! Go get us some tea!!)  
  
Heero: baka ::hands Duo a glass of milk::  
  
Duo: ::takes a brake from beating the shit out of WuFei long enough to drink the milk, looks like he would kiss Heero::  
  
Heero: ::backs away slowly and hides behind Trowa::  
  
Trowa: ::makes a noise a weird noise that I cant spell and I aint even gonna try::  
  
Duo: ::faints::  
  
::they all hear a noise again::  
  
Quatre: come on lets go find out what that is  
  
Cloud: Do I HAVE to be Dorothey again?  
  
Aeris: NO MEEEEEE!!!!!  
  
Tifa: BE DOROTHEY CLOUD!  
  
Cloud: ::Sighs:: fine…  
  
Tifa: YEY!!!! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRE OF TO SEE THE WIZARD!!!! THE WONDERFUL WIZARD OF OZ!!!!!!!!  
  
Aeris: ::Joins hands with every and skips down the "once yellow brick road but now red road"::  
  
Meanwhile…….  
  
Buffy: Do we know where were going?  
  
Spike: I donno. ::looks at Sephiroth::  
  
Buffy: ::snuggles up to Spike::  
  
Spike: if your cold I don't think I'll help much  
  
Sephiroth: Follow…this road I'm guessing…..  
  
Spike: Hey I'm not complaining  
  
Sephiroth: I'm sure…  
  
Meanwhile…..  
  
Music plays and you can hear Yuffie "Toto" singing waaaaaaay out of tune  
  
Heero: omae o korusu Yuffie  
  
((Duo woke up by this time and is also skipping along w/ them))  
  
Yuffie: ::pulls out summon materia:: Osoroshuu kanae nimo osiware masu…. (TRANSLATION: I have many evil thoughts) ^.~  
  
WuFei: injustice!!!  
  
Trowa: play nice ppls  
  
Heero: ::while muttering something not very nice under his breath, puts gun away::  
  
Tifa: ::blinks:: ok….. hey cloud….  
  
Cloud: back off  
  
Tifa: ^.^ You're so cute when your angry!  
  
Cloud: ::pulls out his sword and points it to her throught: not now am I?  
  
Tifa: um…..yes….but…… O.O'''''' ah!  
  
Yuffie: ::laughs then looks out of the basket:: ARF! There's something blocking the path!!!  
  
They all see the Tin Man blocking the path….  
  
Tin Man: mmmmmmmmcammmmmm….  
  
Tifa: Summon materia?  
  
Cloud: OIL CAN!!!! YOU STUPID BARTENDER!!!!!  
  
Heero and Duo: ::shoots the tin man and big dent appears in tin man as he goes flying back about 10ft. but nothing else happens::  
  
Heero: ::continues shooting the tin man anyways::  
  
Duo: umm… y aint my gun working right?  
  
Quatre: ::trys to shoot the tin man also:: stupid peace of shit  
  
WuFei: injustice!  
  
Aeris: Oh! I know! ::tries to summon water 3:: um….why isn't this working?  
  
Tifa: Hey…Isn't our materia supposed to be attached with our weapons?…..WHERE IS IT?!?!?  
  
Yuffie: humdehumdehum…. ::hides deep in the basket and tries not to laugh:: ::Cast fire 3 on Tifa::  
  
Tifa: AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! I'M ON FIRE!!!!!!! ::runs around in circles::  
  
Cloud: YUFFIE!!!!!  
  
Yuffie: Arf?  
  
Cloud: GIVE THE MATERIA BACK!!!!!  
  
Yuffie: ARF?!?!?! YOUR ACCUSING ME??!?!  
  
Aeris: Hell ya…  
  
Yuffie: arf….fine!!!! ::gives everyone their materia::  
  
Tifa: ::her hair is all burned off now and still running in circles::  
  
Duo: ::is laughing really really hard::  
  
WuFei: INJUSTICE! ::runs to the tin man and stabs him w/ a sword::  
  
::tin man goes bye bye::  
  
Trowa: well that sloves that ::goes by to his quite idiotic self::  
  
Heero: ::takes WuFei's sword:: thank u  
  
WuFei: INJUSTICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Aeris: ::summons bolt 3 on wufei:: AHHH SHUT UP!!!!!!  
  
Tifa: ::casts cure 3 and the the fire is gone and her hair is back to normal:: OK! LETS GO!!  
  
Yuffie: ARF ARF!!!! ^.^  
  
Everyone: lets leave Yuffie behind  
  
WuFei: no problem, ::picks up Yuffie and throws her far far far far far far far far far far way away into some far far far far far far far far far away woods ::looks at Aeris:: u next…  
  
Trowa: INJUSTICE!!!!!!!!!  
  
WuFei: hey! That's my line! That's injustice to take my line!!!  
  
Trowa: sry I forgot…  
  
Heero, Duo, and Quatre: -.-'''''''''  
  
Tifa: YEY!!! NOW I'M TOTO!!!  
  
Aeris: NO I AM!!!!!  
  
Cloud: Let's switch….  
  
Tifa and Aeris: Huh?  
  
Cloud: Aeris, you be Dorothey and I'll be Toto…  
  
Everyone except Cloud: O.O''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Aeris: Fine with me!  
  
Tifa: What can I be then?  
  
Cloud: um…..  
  
Yuffie: ::comes back:: I WANNA BE TOTO!!!!!!  
  
Cloud: IM TOTO!!!  
  
Aeris: Yuffie can be the ugly duckling….  
  
Tifa: WRONG STORY!!!!!!  
  
Duo: but I wanted to be the ugly duckling  
  
::everyone looks at him::………….  
  
Tifa: Then you can be the ugly duckling and Yuffie can be your wife! ::smiles evily::  
  
Yuffie: INJUSTICE!!!!!!!!  
  
WuFei: ::cries:: eveyones taking my line INJUSTICE!!!!!!!!!!! ::forgets he dosnt have a sword no more and tries to stab Yuffie:: x.x o yea…  
  
Duo: I don't wanna be the ugly duckling no more…..  
  
Quatre: lets just get going  
  
They all went along the "red brick road" joining hands….well you know the rotine now….anyway… (they skipped the scarecrow except the buffy peoples but now they are farrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr behind) so now they run into a huge lion…..  
  
Tifa: ITS RED XIII!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Cloud: THAT'S THE LION NOT RED XIII!!!!!  
  
Aeris: Oh! How cute! (she says this while her boots are getting ripped to shreads by the lion)  
  
Heero: ::shots the lion in the head:: ups my finger slipped…  
  
Duo: yayness!!!  
  
Yuffie: ARF!!!  
  
Tifa: YOUR NOT TOTO ANYMORE!!!!  
  
Aeris: CLOUD IS TOTO!!!  
  
Yuffie: ::kicks Cloud out of the basket and gets in::  
  
Cloud: THEN I'M DOROTHEY!!!  
  
Aeris: FINE!!!!!! ::Sighs::  
  
Trowa: ::anyways…  
  
Quatre: ::starts to sing:: let the bodies hit the floor let the bodies hit the floor let the bodies hit the floooooooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr… ::shots a whole bunch of birds::  
  
Duo: I don't wanna grow up b/c if I did I wouldn't be a Toys R Us kid…  
  
Trowa: let the bodies hit I don't wanna one nothing wrong w/ up Toys R Us….  
  
Everyone: o.o''''''''''''  
  
Trowa: o, sry… ::stops singing  
  
Yuffie: ::stole Cloud's sword and killing the bunnie rabbits:: Harawata no kobore guai ni hin ga atta! (TRANSLATION: How gracefully their guts fell to the floor!)  
  
Heero: INJUSTICDE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
WuFei: Anata No Gosenzo Sama Ni Kao O Awase Rare Masuka!!!!!!!! (TRANSLATION: Get ready to meet your shamed ancestors!!!!!!!!)  
  
Heero: ::gets smart and shuts up::  
  
Yuffie: CRAWWWWWWWWWWWWWLINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG INNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN MY SKINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!  
  
Tifa, Cloud, and Aeris: SHUT UP!!!!!!  
  
They all go along they way….etc……etc……anyway they are now in a field of poppies…but now….almost everyone is falling asleep  
  
Quatre: what th… ::falls asleep::  
  
Duo: ………. Zzzzzzz ……… zzzzzzzzz ………..  
  
Trowa: god damn he snores loud ::points at Duo::  
  
Cloud: yeah really….  
  
Aeris: Like my exboyfriend….  
  
Tifa: $2 whore….  
  
Aeris and Tifa fall fast asleep but they are arguing in their sleep…. (don't ask)  
  
WuFei: INJUS… ::is asleep and dreaming about killing Relena::  
  
Yuffie: ::blinks:: nani?  
  
Trowa: y is everyone falling asleep?  
  
Heero: I donno ::shoots a pistol at nothing::  
  
Trowa: x.x y did u do that?  
  
Heero: I got bored…  
  
Cloud: right… Yuffie go to sleep  
  
Yuffie: Why?  
  
Cloud: Because that's the only time your not annoying.  
  
Trowa: ::trying not to laugh::  
  
Heero: ……  
  
(you see Cloud and Yuffie having a "celberirity death match")  
  
Heero: ::laughs::  
  
Trowa: ::is laughing so hard, looks at Heero:: that's the first time I'v ever seen u laugh…  
  
Heero: ::stops::  
  
Yuffie: ::knocks Cloud unconscious:: ok lets leave the others behind! ::Steals everyones materia::  
  
Heero: sure  
  
Trowa: w/e  
  
Heero, Trowa, and Yuffie now reach the Emerald city and you can see the good witch of the north wake up the others and hear Cloud cussing in the background…and trying to catch up with the other 3…  
  
Cloud: DAMN THAT'S THE 4th TIME THIS YEAR!!!  
  
Tifa: SERVES YOU RIGHT FOR DITCHING ME!  
  
Aeris: HE NEVER EVEN WENT OUT WITH YOU!!  
  
WuFei: INJUSTICE!  
  
Duo: STUPID BITCH!  
  
Quatre: Duo, y are u yelling?  
  
Duo: I don't know I felt left out…  
  
Tifa: INJUSTICE FOR SCREAMING INJUSTICE!!! ::kisses Wufei::  
  
Cloud and Aeris: o.o!!!  
  
Duo and Quatre: o.o!!!!!!!  
  
WuFei: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! ::shoves Tifa away:: get away woman! Ewwwwwwww! Weakling…  
  
Tifa: WEAK?!?! ::punches Wufei thus making him fall::  
  
Duo and Quatre: ::are laughing uncontroably::  
  
Duo: ahaha… look at… ahaha  
  
WuFei: kisama oww… ::doubles over in pain::  
  
Duo: ::stops laughing and punches WuFei:: don't call me a bastard!  
  
WuFei: damn American! Oww… ::doubles over in pain again::  
  
Aeris: So its ok if I kissed you Cloud?  
  
Cloud: Go to hell Aeris…  
  
Aeris: But I'm your girlfriend…  
  
Cloud: Then I'm dumping you.  
  
Aeris: WHAT?!?! ::punches Cloud thus making him fall:: THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR SAYING IM NOT FIT ENOUGH FOR SOLDIER!!!!  
  
Duo: ::punches Cloud and Quatre::  
  
Quatre: what was that for?!  
  
Duo: I felt left out again… anyone want a pb&j?  
  
Cloud: ow you basterd!!!  
  
Tifa: oh shut up…  
  
WuFei: I want a pb&j….  
  
Duo: yeah me to… Tifa… where do we get a pb&j around here?  
  
Tifa: ^.^ my pleasure! ::does a pb&j (Punch, an Backflip, and a Jumpkick) on Wufei:: There's you pb&j  
  
WuFei: y am I the one whos getting beat up?  
  
Duo: o.o'''' I meant a penut butter and jelly sandwhich…  
  
Aeris: How the hell should we know? ::keeps kicking Cloud where it hurts:: Lets leave now…  
  
WuFei: yeah good idea…  
  
Quatre: hum de dum de dum  
  
Duo: what are u doing?  
  
Quatre: I'm not sure…  
  
They all eventually catch up with Trowa, Heero, and Yuffie  
  
Cloud: Ok where is this materia?  
  
Yuffie: ::smiles innocently:: materia? What materia?  
  
Heero: yeah we don't know about no materia…  
  
Trowa: ::big grin::  
  
Duo: that's about the scarist sight I'v seen all month…  
  
Trowa: ::stops grinning and scowls at Duo::  
  
Duo: that's a much better look for u…  
  
Tifa: Yeah hand it over!!!  
  
Yuffie: ::Smiles evily:: ok! ::summons Knights of the round on Tifa, Aeris, and Cloud:: ^.^ Hey I like this stuff!  
  
Cloud, Tifa, and Aeris: x.x ::fall over unconscious::  
  
Yuffie: YAY!!!!  
  
Heero: YAY!!! …wait… what am I doing…omae o korosu…  
  
Duo: ::backs away slowly w/ a big grin on his face:: u don't want to do that Heero…  
  
Heero: yes I do  
  
Duo: no u don't  
  
Heero: yes I do! How do u know what I want to do and what I don't want to do?  
  
Duo: uh… I'm physic…  
  
Heero: o…  
  
Quatre, Trowa, and WuFei: …  
  
Yuffie: ::looks around: AHHHHHH!!!! EVERYTHING IS GREEN!!! x.x I thought only my shirt was green…. .  
  
Duo: no duh. That's y they call it emerald city…  
  
Trowa: how do u know that its called emerald city?  
  
Duo: I told u I'm physic  
  
Heero: no ur not  
  
Duo: yes I am  
  
Heero: nah-uh  
  
Duo: yeah- huh now shut up  
  
Heero: damn American  
  
Duo: ::sticks tounge out at Heero::  
  
Quatre: be nice ppls…  
  
Yuffie: Don't get too close Duo! ^.~  
  
WuFei: ::is laughing::  
  
Duo: huh? Omg! What the hell! Sick!  
  
Heero: I don't get it…  
  
Quatre: ahh…  
  
Trowa: ::is also laughing.. sorta::  
  
Cloud, Tifa, and Aeris: huh? ::they all woke up:: damn everything is green  
  
Yuffie: WE KNOW THAT!!!!! x.x Lets go to the wizard now…  
  
Quatre: theres a wizard?  
  
Duo: my gosh haven't u ever seen this movie? Its my favorite… theres a wizard and u go to him and u wear red high heel shoes and u click the heels together and say I want to go home I want to go home I want to go home and then u go home…  
  
Quatre: o…  
  
Heero: u need a life  
  
Duo: look whos talking mr. I love to blow shit up b/c I'm really screwed in the head  
  
Heero: omae o korosu  
  
Duo: ::shuts up::  
  
Tifa: DAMN IT, ITS I WISH I WAS HOME!!!  
  
Aeris: no you $0.50 whore… its There's no place like home…  
  
Cloud: No its…..Im a Toys R Us kid!!!!  
  
Yuffie: stupid fags…. .  
  
GW: o.o''  
  
WuFei: as much as I hate to say this Aeris is right…for… n/m  
  
Tifa: NO IM RIGHT!!!!  
  
Yuffie: just shut up… Eweweweweewew!!!! COOLNESS!!! Whats this? ::picks up a bomb and throws it to Cloud::  
  
Cloud: ::turns all black when it explodes and his spikey-ass hair is on fire:: owwwwww  
  
Tifa: Serves you right you $0.01 whore….  
  
Duo: o right I've played this game before… Clouds a cross-dresser  
  
Everyone else from GW: x.x  
  
Yuffie: ^.^ anyway… ::happy that cloud was blown up:: ::opens the wizards door:: COME ON!!!!!  
  
Aeris: where? I cant hear you…im drowning in my conceitedness!  
  
Cloud: ….right…whatever…. ::Still in his little Dorothey outfit::  
  
everyone starts to follow Yuffie cept for Duo  
  
Duo: wait we got to put these on… ::holds up lots of pairs of red shiny high heel shoes::  
  
Heero: u'v got to be kidding….  
  
Trowa: no way in hell  
  
WuFei: INJUSTICE!  
  
Quatre: okay ::grabs a pair of red shiny high heel shoes and puts them on::  
  
Duo: ::puts on a pair of ^shoes:: oww how can u ppls stand to wear these, they hurt my feet…  
  
Aeris: ::puts a pair on:: easy…  
  
Tifa: ::ditto:: really  
  
Cloud: (does this surprise you?) ::ditto:: This is easy and normal…  
  
Yuffie: ::Ditto:: ::Falls over:: damn im so use to sneakers…  
  
Ppl from GW: o.o''  
  
WuFei: fine… ::reluctly puts on a pair of ^shoes::  
  
Trowa: ::does the same::  
  
Heero: no! ::shoots at the shoes::  
  
Duo: that's okay I bought extra pairs ^_^  
  
Heero: damn u! ::puts on up ^ shoes:: omae o koursu Maxwell!  
  
Duo: okay but later  
  
they all have shoes on and follow Yuffie to the wizard  
  
Yuffie: ::keeps falling over:: oww….why cant I wear my old shoes?  
  
Everyone else: ::keeps falling over:: oww…. Why cant I wear my old shoes?  
  
Yuffie: Damn stop copying me!!!  
  
Tifa: Damn stop copying me!!!  
  
Cloud: …..  
  
all arguing seaces as they reach the wizard  
  
Duo: hey! I'v always wanted to meet u! I'm ur #1 fan!  
  
Wizard: … what can I do for u ppls?  
  
Heero: we want to go home.. we already know what to do  
  
Wizard: okay  
  
Everyone: ::click:: theres no place like home ::click:: theres no place like home ::click::  
  
Duo: I wish I was in Kansas  
  
Yuffie: Damn…I forgot my line…um…Ill make on up then….I wish I ruled all the materia in the universe!  
  
they all end up in Kansas  
  
WuFei: INJUSTICE! DAMN U MAXWELL!  
  
everyone cept Yuffie and Duo: OMAE O KOURSU MAXWELL Y KISARAGI!  
  
Duo and Yuffie: ROAD TRIP!! ^_^ ^.^  
  
Yuffie: ::looks into her pockets:: ^.^ ::smiles evily finding out that she has all the materia in the world and sets everyone's hair on fire except for duo and her:: ROAD TRIP EVERYONE!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END! 


End file.
